


Clueless? Completely!

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Awkward Flirting, Clueless Oblivious Science Nerds, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma's perspective on the events of "Completely Clueless."  Jemma wishes Fitz was interested in her, but knows he has a crush on someone else. In her attempts to be a good friend she gives him some dating advice and doesn't notice when he tries to use it on her.





	Clueless? Completely!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221bdragonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bdragonslayer/gifts).



> This is for @221bdragonslayer, who left such a lovely comment on "Completely Clueless" and asked to see Jemma's take on everything that happened. Turns out Jemma is basically a mess.
> 
> A huge thanks to @blancasplayground for making writing so much fun and finding all my extra words!
> 
> If you haven't read "Completely Clueless" you can check it out here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925172). It is the same story, but from Fitz's POV.

“We broke up.”

Breaking up with Milton had been long overdue, but it wasn’t until she was standing in front of Fitz as he worked out the equations for their next experiment that she realized where that rush of excitement came from when she made her decision. It was Fitz, and what she hoped his reaction might be. Maybe he would give her some sign that he was interested in being more than friends.

The problem was that they made _really_ good friends. From the day they became lab partners they had shared a bond deeper than anything she’d ever known. She hoped he at least felt the same about that part of their relationship.

She kept her face passive as she looked down at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, which gave her a moment to take him in, unobserved. But as her gaze lingered on his lips for a few beats too long, she dragged her eyes higher, wishing he’d open his so she could drown in those blue depths. There was something about the way he looked at her that always sent a tingle through her body. She knew he didn’t mean anything by it, but she couldn’t deny the effect he had on her. Not anymore.

She took a step closer to him, noticing that he looked uncomfortable, and rested her hand lightly on his shoulder. It was a gesture of comfort, but also a shameless excuse to touch him and feel the warmth of his body. Maybe he could feel the same electricity at her touch that she felt at his.

“Fitz...are you ok? You seem really distracted,” she asked gently.

“Ah...well, there is something I need to say to—”

He finally looked into her eyes and she felt heat race through her body. But she also saw the uncertainty. There was something he didn’t want to tell her. She recognized that look.

“Oh, Fitz...do you have a crush?”

Oh, god. He liked someone and probably felt guilty that he was falling in love just as she was on her own again. It really was awful. She’d be in her dorm room daydreaming about him and he’d be out making some other girl happy.

Even though her whole world was crashing down around her she forced her lips to move into some semblance of a smile. And she must have been convincing enough because he visibly relaxed, the muscles under her hand less tense than they had been a moment before.

“Who is it?” Jemma licked her lips and tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

He looked at her like she had said something wrong. Maybe he didn’t want her to know. Maybe it was one of her friends. She really didn’t want to hear from someone else how amazing it was to be with him.

But they were friends and as his best friend it was her duty to make sure he was happy. She’d be the best friend he could ever imagine. No one could take that away from her.

“Maybe I can help.” She looked away for a moment to shake the disappointment from her voice, then continued. “I want you to be happy.”

“Help?” he asked.

“Of course.” She nodded her head once, trying to convince herself this wasn’t the worst idea she had ever had. Maybe she could just sit on his lap and kiss him until he forgot all about whoever this girl was. But that would probably just scare him away.

“I know you and I know what women like. It just makes sense.” She finally forced herself to stop touching him and took a steadying breath as she paced in front of the table he was working at.

“I assume she’s in your classes?” He nodded his head in confirmation.

She started fuming inside, but did her best not to let him see. Probably someone in his engineering classes. She really hoped it wasn’t Amanda. She was obviously interested in him, but Jemma thought he was smart enough not to fall for someone so...fake. That was heartbreak waiting to happen.

“Okay, then. You must know her well.”

He gave a jerky nod in response.

“So you, ah, like her...or --” Jemma trailed off, raising one hand in question, unable to voice the words. Maybe he hadn’t really thought this all through and she’d have some time to show him who he should really be with.

“I love y -- her.”

“Oh.” Jemma swallowed. Her day was just getting worse and worse. Maybe it wasn’t too late to go apologize to Milton. She’d at least have someone to distract her from Fitz and his new girlfriend.

“Well...you should tell her how you feel.”

“It isn’t that simple, Simmons.” she felt a moment of elation at the words. Maybe there was some barrier she could exploit? No, that wasn’t right. But then he continued. “I’m not sure she feels the same way.”

“Oh, Fitz,” she said, coming closer to wrap an arm around him. “She’s not very intelligent if she doesn’t see how amazing you are.”

“She’s the smartest person I know,” Fitz burst out.

Jemma felt her frustration start to boil over and shot him a sideways look. It seemed that she had already been replaced. “I thought _I_ was the smartest person you know.”

Fitz at least had the good grace to look uncomfortable at his gaffe. “Yeah...of course you are. I --”

“Then she isn’t the smartest person you know.” Jemma replied primly. “But either way, _my_ point is the same.”

She moved to the other side of the table again, needing to keep some distance between them.

“It is really simple, Fitz. Women want to be with someone who values and respects them.” And they like that in their friendships too she added silently.

Fitz looked frozen for a moment and her heart started to melt all over again. She’d give anything to be able to kiss that confusion off his face. And then maybe go back to her room… But then his face cleared and, grabbing a pen, he flipped to a clean page in his notebook and started paying attention.

“You should give her compliments...but not meaningless compliments. They should show that you appreciate something specific about her, not just random genetics.”

She stopped to give him a moment to finish writing. She really appreciated his thoroughness. That was a wonderful quality. Especially when it came to… No! She had to focus.

“And you should make an effort to get to know her as a person before starting a relationship. Knowing you can be friends makes it much easier to navigate through a relationship, especially in a place like this.” Jemma smiled and looked rueful. “I think this is where I went wrong with Milton. He isn’t really the sort of guy I could be friends with. Not like you.”

She mentally slapped her forehead. That was probably a little too obvious. It wouldn’t be fair to him if he knew the direction of her thoughts right now.

“But mostly you just need to be honest with her. Tell her how you feel. You can’t just hide your feelings.”

Jemma had stopped her pacing and checked to see if he had any questions.

“Just be honest? You really think it is that simple?”

Nodding her head, she said, “If she deserves someone as thoughtful and handsome as you, then it is that simple. And if she doesn’t, then maybe it isn’t meant to be.”

He stared at her for a moment, giving her that look that made her toes curl, and then seemed to make a decision.

“Jemma, I love you.”

“Okay...now go tell her that. I have to get to my next class.” With that, she gave him a peck on the cheek and headed out the door.

Once she reached the relative safety of the hallway, she dropped her bag and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. This day had started out with such possibility, and now… Well, now she had a whole new set of problems. She’d be a good friend and she wouldn’t let him get hurt by whatever slag he was interested in. And when it didn’t work out, she’d still be here for him. She just had to hold it together until then.

 

* * *

 

Jemma kept a close eye on Fitz over the next few days, but he didn’t seem to be giving anyone any special attention. It must be happening during the classes they didn’t share, because outside of those hours she was with him almost all the time.

She made sure to take extra care with her appearance, making sure her hair was curled and choosing clothes that best accentuated her features. She didn’t want Fitz to think she was upset by any of this.

She could tell, however, that he was taking her advice to heart. Every time they worked together he was practicing giving her compliments. They were just the sorts of things she’d like to hear, and she had to keep pushing down to the urge launch herself into his arms.

But all of her efforts to attract him were only getting the wrong sort of attention. Milton had been displaying a marked interest in her. Even though she had considered dating him again, if only to distract herself, Milton’s constant attention was already driving her mad. She couldn’t be bothered to focus on him when Fitz was right there, just out of reach.

But tonight was their regular Friday night “date” at the Boiler Room. She didn’t think he’d made his move yet on his mystery girl, so maybe it wasn’t too late. She added the finishing touch to her ensemble and blotted her lipstick. Her black dress was a little shorter than usual, her boots made her a little wobbly when she walked, and the red stain on her lips was a few shades darker than she was comfortable with. If this didn’t make Fitz notice her, then she didn’t know what would.

She arrived early at the Boiler Room. Punctuality was something she took very seriously...and she didn’t want to miss a minute of time alone with Fitz. But 30 minutes later she acknowledged her decision as the mistake it was. Fitz still hadn’t arrived and she was stuck talking to Milton, who appeared to be glued to her side. And the others in the group weren’t much better company. Any one of her friends could be the one Fitz was interested in.

Her eyes darted towards the door every few seconds and when she finally saw Fitz enter, it wasn’t just relief but also desire that she felt.

“Fitz!” Jemma shouted at him from across the room, too wound up to contain her excitement.

He gave her a wave and pointed towards the bar. That was not the sort of greeting she had been expecting. She waited for a break in the conversation to excuse herself, but before it came, Milton spoke.

“Would you like to dance, Jemma?”

He was already reaching for her hand, but Jemma sidestepped him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Milton, but I really need to talk to Fitz about ...an important lab question.”

Before anyone could think to ask her why they’d be talking about homework now, Jemma turned and walked towards Fitz. He was turned away from her, facing the bar, and she noticed how nice his bum looked. Not something she’d noticed about her best friend before, but definitely something she’d be considering further.

Taking his drink from the counter he turned, and practically ran into her.

“Dance with me, Fitz,” she insisted, pulling at his arm.

She could see the shock in his eyes at her words and hurried to clarify. This was new territory for them. “Milton asked me, but I told him I had to discuss an important lab question with you.”

One hand still pressed to his arm, the other came up to pick at his collar, needing an excuse to touch him, before smoothing down his shirt.

“So, why do I have to dance with you?” Fitz asked. He sounded more confused than anything, so she tried not to be hurt by his words.

She studied him for a moment, trying to figure out what was different about him tonight. “You look really nice tonight, Fitz. Are you -- is she here?”

Fitz took a big gulp of his beer and choked on it, coughing.

“Well, yes, she is here...but that isn’t. I mean --”

“No! It’s alright. If you’d rather not dance with me I’m sure I can find someone else…someone who isn’t Milton…” Jemma swallowed down her disappointment. And frustration. And, was that jealousy? She knew he was trying to impress someone else. She wasn’t really being fair.

“No! That isn’t what I meant.” Sighing, Fitz said, “Just let me finish my drink.”

Ten minutes later they were standing close together, swaying to the music. His hands were on her waist, holding her tightly against him. She felt hot and and a little dazed. Shifting closer, she leaned against him and felt her nipples tighten through the fabric of her dress.

Their eyes locked in the dim light and she felt the connection between them sizzle. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to descend. Then he was kissing her and it was like her entire universe slid into focus. Nothing had ever felt so right in her whole life.

She pressed her tongue against his lips and gripped his shoulders tightly, twisting her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

Breathing heavy, Jemma finally released his lips and rested her head against his shoulder. She was holding onto him like she never wanted to let go and realized that he had pulled her closer into his embrace as well.

For a few seconds she let herself enjoy the feel of him next to her and the steady beating of his heart under her fingers, but then the enormity of her mistake hit her.

“Fitz?” Jemma hesitated. “I’m so sorry...I don’t know what got into me. I know you meant that for someone else. I shouldn't have kissed you back.”

Fitz smiled and brought a hand up to her cheek. “Jemma, you are being awfully dense.”

“Well I’m sorry if I don’t measure up to your mystery girl,” she said sharply. She tried to pull away, but Fitz tightened the arm still wrapped around her to keep her close.

“There isn’t a mystery girl --”

“-- but you said --”

“I know...but she...well, she’s you.”

“Me?” Jemma was confused for a minute, and then she wasn’t. “Oh.”

Wrapping both arms around his neck, she said, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Really? That is what you come up with? I tried to tell you. I really did.”

“I can see that now,’ she said with a laugh. “I just didn’t think...well, it doesn't matter I guess.”

Fitz looked like he wanted to say something more, but she wasn’t ready to talk just yet. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

As they walked back to the dorms later that night, Jemma stopped Fitz, looking up at the night sky. She turned back to face him and took both of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together.

Jemma was thoroughly enjoying being able to touch him as much as she wanted. She was glad he was her best friend, but this new aspect of their relationship had even more possibilities.

“Why don’t you try telling me again?”

“Tell you what?” he asked, distractedly, rubbing her hands to warm them.

She looked at him pointedly and he hesitated.

She wasn’t sure how to reassure him, so she let his hands go, but wound her arms around him, pulling them flush against each other and tipping her face up to look at him.

He was looking into her eyes again. That look that drove her mad, and she was starting to think she might understand what it meant.

He leaned down until their lips were almost touching, and whispered against her lips, “I love you, Jemma Simmons.”

He closed the last centimeters between them, but she pulled back before he could kiss her.

“I need to say something, too. You are the best friend I could ever have, and I can’t imagine a life without you. I—I love you, Fitz.”

She hardly got the words out before they were kissing again.

Jemma wasn’t exactly sure how they had gotten to this moment. But what happened next, they could figure it out...together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
